Forum:Seven Demon Beasts
Questions 1. Please indicate the name and Japanese translation for the tailed beast you wish to create, as well as how many tails it wields. : Seven Demon Beasts (七鬼獣, Nakijū). While some will have tails, they have little to no relevance to them 2. Is it an offspring of the Ten-Tails, like the original beasts, or have some other origins? Please detail this below. : The Seven Demon Beasts were created by Rengokuki also known as the Zero-Tails, though the use of the "Synthesis of Yin-Yang" "(統合陰陽, Tōgō Onmyō)". Upon years of gathering enough dark chakra. The return and defeat of the Jubi and obtaining its current form. It began its plan to consume the world in eternal darkness, to do this, using a method smiler to the creation of the tailed beast, it split portions of its Dark Chakra into seven spheres. He then sealed the crystals into seven captured ninja, then tortured them allowing their hate, anger and fears to flow into the crystal along with it consuming the host's chakra. After several years of doing this, the crystals grew to the size of the Shukaku. Knowing that his creations were finally complete, he infused his dark chakra into the crystals one last time. This caused the crystal to morph into seven large beast each having a different skill. He then set out to find seven people capable of being the host of his creations. ' :'Hinoenma (飛縁魔): Is a large mosquito looking beast in a basic sense. It is known to have a taste of human flesh and blood. Upon consuming it, Hinoenma will store into it's body breaking it down in the process. At anytime it is able to release unique insects, which can be used in myriad of ways. :'Qilin (麒麟): The second largest of the seven. It appears as a furred creature with eight connected bone protrusions coming from its back. It also sports a single large horn. It is also known as the Sky walker, as it is always seen floating on in the sky never touching the ground, this also translates to water. Out of all the beast, it is known to be the most benevolent. :'Shishigami (獣神,Beast God): Appears as a white furred, four eyed monster cat. Is able to take on the attributes of other animals by touching them, however this only last a limited about of time. It also has the ability to communicate with animals, as well as enhance their strength. :'Ryūkotsu (竜骨, Dragon Bone): Appears as a relatively average size dragon with tattered wings and two tails. Is capable to releasing large gusts of winds by simple flapping it's wings. Is is capable of hardening it's scales forming an exoskeleton. :'Hitori (人魂, Spiritual Fire): Appears as a relatively large flaming phoenix with metal wings. It is capable of breathing and coating itself is flames. In the event that is is damaged, it can heal its body with larger wounds requiring more time. An ability which is passed on to its host. :'Tengu (天狗, Heavenly Dog): Appears as a white dog like creature, it is the smallest of the seven. It is known as the fastest of the seven. Aside from being fast, Tengu is known to be stong and possesses great endurance. Due to it being white, Tengu's body is capable of reflecting light. Which combined with its speeds makes it appear as a ball of white light when traveling. :'Kishin (鬼神, Demon God): The largest of the seven, bring the same size a Madara's complete susanoo. It has the most monstrous appearance of the seven. It's abilities are unknown, due to no one being able to host it without being consumed. 3. Briefly summarize its capabilities and abilities. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : 'Each if this beast have its own abilities along with a few shared one. Such as being able to convert release blast of dark chakra, convert hate,fear and anger into energy as well as being able to communicate with one another. They are able to provide their host with Dark Chaka, allow the use it without being corrupted by it.The user is able to tap into it, however, this will cause the user to become corrupted by the energy. In addition to this, the user is able to slowly progress/ change into the beasts form. ' 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : 'Much like the tailed beast, they can run out of energy if they overuse techniques, though the energy will recover. A second weakness is, they can be greatly damaged by natural energy. In addition to this like the tailed beast, they are weak to and can be trapped by Wood Release. ' 5. Will your beast have a jinchūriki? If so, link the character below and then briefly explain how this character comes to be the vessel of said beast. : '''Each of the seven beast will have host, collectively known as the Seven Lords. Which are still in creation. --Der Kaiser-(Chat) 23:08, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision -- [[User: Kazeyo|''Kazeyo'']](Come forth and speak) 20:43, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Category:Tailed Beast Applications